Night Head: The Revolution
by OLDSaphSoul
Summary: SPOILERS! Takes place after the anime series. Full summary and info inside.


Okay, I know the people that saw the Night Head RP thing I posted are a little confused. It's because I wanted to restart the story and turn it more into a story instead of an RP. So, I'm sorry, Stig Britt, but I probably won't be using your character. The basic plot for this story is still the same, with a bit more added. Again, there might be spoilers for anyone reading any further than this because all of this takes place after the events of the anime series. This is my take on what happens after because it was kind of open-ended. Has anyone thought what the Kirihara brothers are doing to do after everything was over? It's not like the world will go back to normal. Besides, there have got to be many others, some probably not even born yet, that will have powers. What I write here is my take on the future of the Kirihara brothers, the others with powers, and the world.

By the way, from the way I see it, originally Naya was 16 and Naoto (being 6 years older) was 22. During the anime series when a year passes, they age a year. Since this takes place at the end of the series, Naoya is 17 and Naoto is 23.

Also, I need your votes! Should I bring Shouko into this fic? I know that she disappeared and everything, but I really want to bring her into this fic. What do you guys think?

Summary: After the events of the anime series, the Kirihara brothers realize that they can't fight the revolution. They realize that there have got to be others out there with powers. Some will want to use them for destruction, and some will just want to live a normal life. They are going to go looking for those endowed people and hope to recruit them and train them in how to use their powers. However, they soon find another reason they must do this. The revolution is coming and this one cannot be stopped and this time the Kirihara brothers are directly involved in it.

-Saph

* * *

Naoya bites his lip and glances at Naoto before looking back at the windshield in front of him. They have been driving in silence for five hours and Naoya is getting restless. A big question is burning in his mind but he can't bring himself to break the silence. He knows from the way Naoto is gripping the steering wheel that his older brother is thinking the same thing.

Finally, after they clear another five hundred miles, Naoya can't take it anymore. He breaks the silence.

"Nii-san*, what are we going to do now?" He asks.

Naoto's grip on the steering wheel tightens and he grits his teeth. Naoya just gave voice to his worries. What are they going to do now? They have nowhere to go and they have nothing to do. Naoto's plan was to start a normal life. He wanted to get a job and he wanted to give Naoya a proper education. Naoto is still only 17, he should be sitting in a High School worrying about the next test, not about saving the world from raving egoists like Mikumo.

"Naoya," He begins, sighing. How will he explain his wishes to his little brother? "I was thinking-"

He is cut off when Naoya grabs his arm. Of course, he's already tense enough, he wants to know right now.

As soon as he makes contact, Naoya's eyes widen. He receives Naoto's thoughts and the horror of it dawns on him.

"No, nii-san!" He objects to the unspoken thought. "How can you even think to force me into school when the world is still in danger? You know that we can't fight the revolution, we can't run from it. Whether we like it or not, we are part of it. We will have a part to play in the end of the world. How can you forsake the world for a false, normal life?"

Naoto sighs. This is one of the times where he really wished he and Naoya could have been born as regular humans.

"So, you expect us to go around the world, saving it at every turn? We're not superheroes, Naoya. And the world is going to go to pieces when we die anyway. What's the point?" He asks.

"If we have the power, we have the responsibility to use it! We must have been given these powers for some reason! There is no such thing as a useless power! Everything has a reason for being, and I don't think our powers are just to be kept hidden. I think we're supposed to use them to save the world." Naoya mutters.

Naoto sighs again. There he goes again, talking about some high and mighty mission. He wants to tell Naoya that they are just humans and can't do a thing but that would be a lie. They are probably humans-he isn't sure about that anymore-but they can do something about the end of the world. They have the power to fight it. That's why he sighs and says nothing.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" He asks, rolling his eyes.

"There must be others like us! There must be other people out there with powers. Let's find them, nii-san!" Naoya calls enthusiastically.

Naoto sighs. The thought had crossed his mind too.

"So what? Even if there are others out there, we have no hope to find them, or if they even want to be found. They're not as harmless as you seem to think, Naoya. What if we run into another Mikumo* or Sonezaki*? Not everyone wishes for world peace, Naoya." He reprimands.

He knows he's being a little harsh with his little brother, but he can't bring himself to care. He is tired and he is sick of having fate shove them into things beyond their control.

Naoya is about to say something else but then sees the weariness on Naoto's face. He doesn't need his powers to know that Naoto is annoyed. He just turns back to facing the windshield and keeps his mouth shut.

The car speeds on in silence.

To be continued…

* * *

Okay, so what does everyone think? It's a little different from what I was aiming for when I wrote Night Head RP, I think I like this one better. Either way, review please, I've got a ton in store for this story. By the way, translations or whatnot will be at the bottom if needed.

*Nii-san means older brother in Japanese. Naoya always uses it, even in the English version of the manga.

*Mikumo was the evil villain/illusionist that made Naoto think he killed Naoya. He is later killed by Naoto.

*Sonezaki was another crazy evil guy. He was seriously crazy, did you see him burst into song before? And he is a mind-controller…which is how he got everyone in town to clap out a beat as he tried (and failed) to rap.


End file.
